1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to: a driving assist system comprising a vehicle-mounted apparatus mounted on a vehicle and a road side apparatus installed on a road side, wherein the road side apparatus obtains traffic circumstance and then transmits traffic circumstance information representative of the obtained traffic circumstance, to the vehicle-mounted apparatus, wherein the vehicle-mounted apparatus outputs driving assist information for assisting driving on the basis of the received traffic circumstance information; and a vehicle-mounted apparatus employed in this driving assist system.
2. Description of Related Art
A driving assist system has been proposed that employs road-side-to-vehicle communication in which a road side apparatus is installed on the road side where a vehicle runs and in which the road side apparatus communicates with a vehicle-mounted apparatus mounted on the vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-046504). In Advanced Cruise Highway System (AHS) which is a typical one of driving assist systems employing road-side-to-vehicle communication, a road side apparatus is installed that has a sensor and a camera for detecting the position of a vehicle. Then, vehicle position information detected by the sensor and video information obtained by the camera are transmitted from the road side apparatus to a vehicle-mounted apparatus. The vehicle-mounted apparatus outputs: the video based on the received video information; the image based on the vehicle position information; informing sound; and voice, so as to performs driving assist services such as collision avoidance assist at the time of right turn and collision avoidance assist at the time of meeting suddenly. For example, as collision avoidance assist at the time of right turn, the road side apparatus transmits to the vehicle-mounted apparatus a video of a dead area relative to the driver, which is formed by the presence of an oncoming right-turn vehicle. Alternatively, information representative of the positions of other approaching vehicles is transmitted.